


Red vs. Blue: Discovery

by Syp



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syp/pseuds/Syp
Summary: It's been three years since the events of Singularity, with the Reds and Blues about to face yet another obstacle.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Red vs. Blue: Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort've like a pilot chapter to see if there's any interest lmao so let me know if you want a chapter 2

Three years after the Reds and Blues had fixed time and saved the universe, a thriving Chorus successfully became independent from the United Nations Space Command's control, feeling distrustful after former chairman Malcolm Hargrove nearly wiped out the entire planet. President Kimball remains in office while Dr. Grey was promoted to Head of Sciences for Chorus' expanded science division. Since saving time and space, the Reds and Blues had opted to stay on Chorus as opposed to returning to Iris.

Rather than live in the city like Doc had chosen to do for his new job at the General Doyle General Hospital, the rest of the Reds and Blues moved to the suburbs in an attempt to refamiliarize themselves with their old lives. Carolina struggled with this the most, feeling as though she hadn't earned it. Eventually realizing they needed something to do to occupy their time beyond weekly board game and movie nights, the Reds and Blues decided to take up the roles of escorts for Dr. Grey in her expeditions for knowledge on the ancient alien races that previously occupied Chorus before humanity. These weekly missions usually only require four of them, but one day Dr. Grey arrives at the doorstep of New Red Base, the Red Team's home, ready to request all ten Reds and Blues.

She knocks at the door with a cartoonishly fast knock and is welcomed by Sarge, wearing sweatpants and a tank-top over his full armor.

"Why hello there missy, got another mission for the superior team?" Sarge asks with a wink that Dr. Grey cannot see, as he is wearing a helmet.

"Sarge, I need you to get everyone ready. I've discovered something...something huge. This may be my biggest discovery so far, and we're not even off world yet!" Dr. Grey exclaims.

"All of us, huh. And that includes Blue Team?" Sarge asks, defeated.

"Of course! I need all of you for this one, in case something goes wrong I'm gonna need the extra shields." Dr. Grey answers a little too honestly.

"Damn. I -guess- I'll get the Blues too. One sec." Sarge says as he shuts the door.

Sarge then walks over to the window facing the house next door, opens it, and shouts to the top of his lungs.

"Attention Blue Team! This is the Red Team! Dr. Grey has requested both yours and I, wait, no, mine and your assistance with a new mission! So wake up!" Sarge shouts.

Washington then opens the window and, while rubbing his eyes and yawning, explains that Blue Team would need a minute to get ready.

"We can hear you fine Sarge, you don't have to shout. We'll be out and about soon." Wash says while scratching his beard.

"Red Team deems these terms...acceptable!" Sarge shouts back, in which he then closes the window.

"Ugh, Sarge, do we have to? It's barely 6 AM" Grif asks, literally having just rolled out of bed.

"Yes you have to! Get your armor on, I'm sick of lookin' at ya." Sarge answers.

"The feeling is mutual, sir." Grif responds.

Sarge then commands Grif to wake up Donut and Simmons, who react similarly to Grif about not wanting to go. However, Donut quickly gets over it once he remembers how comfy his armor is. Simmons attempts complaining to Lopez in Esperanto while putting on his armor, leading Lopez to walk away and try talking to Grif, who had learned Spanish during the time they saved Earth.

"Grif, ¿puedes decirle al marrón que deje de hablar conmigo? [Grif, can you tell the maroon one to stop talking to me?]" Lopez asks.

Grif promptly ignores him by putting on his helmet without saying a word. Lopez then folds his arms and pouts before Sarge makes a grand announcement.

"Men, robots, Donut, this may very well be the most dangerous mission of our lives!" Sarge exclaims.

"What?!" Grif worriedly asks.

"It's true, the doctor said that this was her biggest discovery yet! That could mean anything in our line of work! Aliens, gods, zombies! You name it! But as long as we're around to kick their ass, the universe will be safe." Sarge states.

"Great motivational, sir." Simmons compliments.

"I love how into it you get!" Donut adds.

"Solo se están preparando para la decepción. [You're just preparing yourselves for disappointment.]" Lopez states.

Meanwhile, still waiting by the front door, Dr. Grey begins looking at the time in her helmet HUD.

"Oh geez, they need to hurry it up, I don't know how long it'll be here..." Dr. Grey tells herself before knocking at the door repeatedly again.

As Simmons answers the door, Dr. Grey tells him that she isn't trying to rush but that she's on a time table, leading him to tell Sarge that Dr. Grey is rushing them. Sarge then proceeds to push the Reds out of the door, literally, before walking over to New Blue Base and rushing Tucker, Caboose, Sister, and Washington out of their home as well. Sister tells them she wants to sit this one out as she wants to focus on her other job, being the CEO of Blood by Blood Gulch Music Festival, after neglecting it and leaving it in the care of an unpaid intern.

"Yeah, so, she's probably overwhelmed and I should probably be getting back to-" Sister begins to explain.

"Oh but Kaikaina Grif, I would love for you to be there, I feel like we're just two peas in a pod you and I!" Dr. Grey says with an upbeat tone.

"Well, when you say it like that I guess I wouldn't wanna not be there." Sister says as she gives in to Dr. Grey's charm.

"Wait a minute, where's Carolina?" asks Grif.

"Yeah she wasn't in her bunk this morning, weird." Simmons adds.

"Oh that's because she was already with me last night when I made my discovery! She's sleeping in the transport, come on!" Dr. Grey signals everyone to enter the transport.

The Reds and Blues then enter Dr. Grey's large bus-like transport one by one before discovering that there's no driver. Carolina is resting in one of the seats near the front, slouching on the window. Washington sits next to her, initially going to nudge her awake but ultimately deciding to let her have this.

"Everyone seated comfortably?" Dr. Grey says as she squeezes herself in-between Washington and Carolina.

"Wait, doc, if you're not driving then who is?" asks Sarge.

"Oh don't worry, my AI assistant does all the driving for me now!" exclaims Dr. Grey.

"You mean FILSS?" asks Washington.

"Yup! FILSS had been a great assistant to me at the hospital so when I was moved over to head of sciences for Chorus, I just had to bring her along. Say hello FILSS!" Dr. Grey explains.

"Hello everyone, it is good to see you all again." FILSS says to introduce herself.

"Hi Sheila!" Caboose excitedly says.

"Next stop, the Science Unit of the Unified Chorus ship port." FILSS states.

"Ship port? Are we going off world?" Washington asks.

"Oh heavens no, not yet, first we're going to fly over to another part of the planet that we don't have the time to drive to, silly!" Dr. Grey answers.

The Reds and Blues then begin to conversate as they make their way over to the SUUC ship port, not knowing what lies ahead.


End file.
